Gifted
by UnknownArtiste
Summary: Rachel Berry is bullied for many things but after a fortunate run-in with Second in Command Cheerio Santana Lopez, things might start to look up. G!P Rachel, Friends-with-Benefits Pezberry and Endgame Brittana & Faberry. P.S. I need a beta! Anyone interested?
1. Chapter 1

"Special delivery Manhands!" a cruel voice called out as Rachel's vision turned into a sea of green. "Definite improvement," the condescending tone of Quinn Fabray intoned cruelly, "you should be thanking me freak."

Rachel bit back a frustrated sigh, knowing she'd never be left in peace unless she uttered the words the blonde Head Cheerleader wanted to hear.

"Thank you Quinn." She murmured dryly, the ice cold slushy beginning to drip down her shirt and into her jeans as humiliation washed over her in waves. The sound of an entire hallway of her peers laughing at her hit Rachel square in the chest as she wiped slushy pathetically out of her eyes. Her eyes burned and her albeit blurry vision returned before she was unceremoniously shoved into the lockers as Quinn Fabray and her posse of freshman Cheerios walked past.

Clenching her jaw, the small diva held her head up high and walked a small distance up the hallway to her locker, oblivious to the Head Cheerleader's fleeting glance back down the hallway – hazel eyes flashing briefly with what looked like regret before hardening once more.

Rachel hastily exchanged her backpack for her slushy kit – sighing as she took notice of her depleted supplies. Being slushied wasn't a new experience for the brunette. It had happened to her since her first day at McKinley - as the daughter of two gay men Rachel had been destined for loserdom, at which a slushy facial could have only been expected fortnightly at least. However due to her very vocalised obsession with Broadway and obvious vocal talent Rachel had been targeted at least once a week. Things had only gotten worse for the diva after sophomore year – the year in which Finn Hudson had discovered her 'abnormalities'. Now – thanks to the jock's douchebag personality and insecurity – she was slushied nearly every day.

Why?

Because she had a penis.

Not that she'd told anyone. No, Hudson had kindly done that for her. In the beginning of sophomore year – despite having the luxury of Head Cheerleader Quinn Fabray hanging off his arm – Hudson had made his interest in the brunette singer clear. Rachel had been flattered but uninterested – _something which may or may not have been due to her little 'friend' and her small _*yeah right, who was she kidding?*_ crush on Quinn Fabray _– and politely declined. After months of fruitless pursuit (_in which Quinn went from being the only Cheerleader who tolerated her to absolutely hating her_) Hudson decided to approach when she was most vulnerable and likely to say yes.

In the god-damn shower after a slushy attack.

Yes, because Finn Hudson was just that classy. Not only had he co-ordinated the slushy attack with his meathead buddies, but he'd timed it perfectly so that no teacher was lurking in the hallways as he brazenly stripped and strode into the girl's shower. Imagine the shock and surprise when he stumbled across a very naked Rachel Berry. Needless to say the fact that Rachel was significantly more endowed than him certainly didn't help.

Rachel sighed as she remembered a fumbling, panicked Finn Hudson as he scrambled to escape the locker room – leaving poor Rachel behind to cry alone at what she knew would be the ultimate nail in the proverbial coffin that was her social status.

She'd managed to get her own back at Hudson, marginally however. Once Quinn uncovered the details regarding the incident – Hudson's dogged pursuit of Rachel and his intention to have sex with her, despite still being with Quinn- she dumped him faster than Rachel could say 'Barbra'. Finn's obsession with the 'freak she-male' had knocked his status considerably, only made worse by the introduction of the new transfer student Sam Evans. Sam stole Finn's starting Quarterback position and then Quinn's heart. Although Hudson was still on the team his position on the school's totem pole was drastically altered and Rachel took great pleasure in watching him suffer.

Unfortunately it was never as much as her.

Shaking her head clear Rachel made her way to the small girl's locker room on the second floor, right round the corner from the science lab. Rachel never understood the reason for its existence – the gym was a separate building from the school and the sports locker rooms were on the first floor near the English department – at the other end of the building. Still she was grateful for it as it was almost never used by anyone else, meaning that she was able to clean herself up without interruption.

It was only was she was safely behind the closed locker door that she allowed the tears to fall. Every day was just so damn hard. She fumbled with her now soaked clothes, shivers wracking her body as she did so. The second she was naked she grabbed her toiletries and towel and whipped 'round the barrier to the showers, eager to rid herself of the sticky coating on her skin.

She cleaned herself briskly, always keeping an ear out for approaching footsteps. The lockers may only be rarely used but she still ran the risk of someone deciding to humiliate her further and steal her clothes. As she massaged her dwindling Mango shampoo into her hair the rapid sound of footfalls reached her ears. She hastily rinsed her hair before turning off the shower and winding her towel tight around her body, stepping towards the barrier - the door slammed and the thud of a body hitting the metal bench followed almost instantaneously.

Rachel hesitated, her own fear and panic rushing up in her chest as she froze. Then the sound of sobbing hit her ears. A pitiful whimper followed by a small keening groan of pain and continuous weeping. The sound of it was heart-wrenchingly painful and Rachel couldn't help but empathise with this unknown girl.

Rachel was trapped, if she revealed herself she ran the risk of the girl bolting with her clothes. Still the possibility of being forced to listen to this soundtrack of pain through to the end wasn't much better. Plus this girl would probably take her stuff anyway, especially if they figured who it was - which was easy, barely anyone else got slushied mid-way through a school day- and then Rachel would be stuck regardless.

Swallowing her fear Rachel crept out from behind the barrier. The girl, clad in a form fitting Cheerio uniform was sat on the bench nearest to the door curled into herself, with her back to Rachel. Trying to be as stealthy as possible Rachel grabbed her clean clothes, about to turn back to the showers when the cheerleader turned abruptly, forcing Rachel to face with a red eyed Santana Lopez.

* * *

It was an intriguing sight at the least. Here was Quinn Fabray's right hand woman – the terrifying 'Satan' Lopez from Lima Heights Adjacent _bitch, _red-eyed and vulnerable before the school's freak. Rachel swallowed, trying to harden her heart, knowing that this girl would do nothing but hurt her. But as the Latina breathed shakily, seemingly shocked enough to be unable to deliver one of her stinging barbs, Rachel found sympathy welling in her chest.

She could easily guess what this was about. Brittany Pierce's new relationship with the crippled Artie Abrams had stirred a lot of controversy within the school. Artie was a Gleek and the bubbly blonde was a Cheerleader – not to mention the third member of the Unholy Trinity, as Quinn, Santana and Brittany were otherwise known.

If it was any other Cheerleader then an ice cold slushy would have been dispensed and the hierarchy returned to normal. But as the 11th amendment stated, no one was allowed to hurt Brittany S. Pierce. Of course the only reason said amendment existed was due to the blonde's protective best friend/something else Santana Lopez.

Rachel had always suspected that there was something more than 'best friends that make out/have sex' to their relationship and the very obvious tension and distance between the two lately had only confirmed her suspicions.

And here before was almost sure-fire confirmation; a sobbing Santana Lopez.

"What are you looking at freak?" the Latina's harsh words lacked their usual bite as the cheerleader struggled to compose herself. Rachel said nothing, silently staring at the girl.

* * *

Santana breathed in shakily, perturbed by the smaller girl's silence. Rachel's gaze was penetrating, almost as if the diva could see right through her. Santana felt her lip tremble as they stared at each other, she didn't have the energy to bitch. Choking back a sob she whirled around, getting up abruptly, about to reach the door – "Wait!"

Chest heaving with the force of her sobs she turned around.

"What?" the cheerleader croaked in reply, struggling to collect herself. She sensed rather than heard the other girl take a step towards her then halt, hesitant to approach.

"I won't take long to get changed."

"And?" the Latina retorted, whirling around to face the freak of nature that was Manhands Berry. The smaller girl seemed unperturbed by the cheerio's attitude.

"And then I could leave you alone in here-" the smaller brunette paused, seeming to try and take a deep breath.

"Or?" Santana questioned abruptly.

"Or we could talk?" Rachel blurted out in a flurry. "Or maybe you could just talk. I can be a rather attentive listener you know-,"

"Why would I want to talk to you Manhands?" Santana said with derision, "you're nothing but a freak."

Rachel felt anger surge through her, "and you're nothing but a friendless bitch, unable to be honest with herself let alone anyone else!"

Silence. The anger and slap that Rachel immediately expected never came. The Latina cheerleader stared at her, seemingly dumbfounded by her gall. Then surprisingly, the raven haired girl chuckled.

"My, my, you sure have balls Berry." She said with ire, an eyebrow raised as her gaze flicked down to Rachel's crotch briefly. Rachel swallowed, shaking her head as her cheeks coloured.

"Either way BallsyBerry," the Latina stated, sobering up, "I don't need to cry on anyone's shoulder. Got it?" She took a menacing step towards the brunette, who nodded. "This never happened, comprende?" Again the diva nodded, swallowing as the Latina looked her in the eye.

Seemingly satisfied with Rachel's reaction she turned and walked out the door, leaving Rachel alone once more.


	2. Chapter 2

The heavy bass from the nearby speaker was giving Santana a headache. The drink in her hand probably didn't help matters much either. She paused briefly when she finished swallowing, contemplating the now empty bottle in her hand. She let out a brief snort of derision as her eyes drifted to survey the rest of the room. What had been previously the living room of Rick 'the Stick' was now party central – a churning mass of bodies and flashing faces. From her perch on the sofa pushed up against a nearby wall Santana had a direct view to this snapshot of teenage delinquency. And it certainly wasn't pretty.

Beside her an unknown couple were making out furiously, the girl grinding heavily on her male counterpart's lap. Santana rolled her eyes at the teenage cliché, getting up from the couch, carefully dodging a flailing arm as the girl let out a moan.

She knew it was a bad idea to come. But she'd promised Brittany that they'd go months ago, long before Wheels was even in the picture. Back when they were still best friends, when Friday nights meant soft kisses, sexting and warm cuddles. Now Santana's bed was cold, her lips bruised from the hard, forceful kisses given by Puck and her phone's inbox empty.

She'd at least hoped that Britt's would remember, show up and say hi, anything really. Anything to at least let Santana know that she missed the Latina, missed Santana as much as Santana missed her. Obviously though, that wasn't the case. The Latina bit down the hurt and decided to get herself another drink. The only way to get over the ditzy blonde was to get under someone else and the only way that Santana was going to be able to do so without vomiting was to get absolutely shit-faced first.

With a mental plan in place, Santana put on her best bitch face, ignoring the random jock that seemed to almost fall in front of her and slur his way through a sexual proposition. She disregarded his poor attempt at a come on, side-stepping his eager hands as she pushed her was through the crowd of people milling in the entryway between the living room and kitchen. It was only once she got a clear look in the kitchen that she stopped.

Seemingly unaware, the couple making out directly in front of the fridge were on the receiving end of many incredulous stares. This may have been due to the vigorous rocking of the boys wheelchair or partial undressed state of the girl's clothing. Either way the image sent a stab-like pain straight to the fiery Latina's heart. She stumbled forward as the random jock from before – Jack? Jim? – came up behind her, grabbing her at her waist. She was caught between glancing at the couple in front of her and random jock's face as he slurred partway through a pick-up line, leaning heavily on her before catching sight of Brittany and Artie. He let out a slurred yell, causing Santana to shirk away.

Blue eyes opened as the yell broke the couple out of their embrace, the sparkling orbs locking onto Santana's. Brittany had the decency to look slightly embarrassed, eyes swirling with guilt before they seemed to harden, then moving down to focus on the boy beneath her. Brittany's lips moved, saying something as Artie drunkenly laughed, his hand casually resting on the dancer's left breast. Santana whirled away, moving swiftly out of random jock's arms and into of the doorway. There was a desperate sense of urgency behind her movements, a burning desire to flee the curious looks of her peers. It was only once she stumbled out the front door that she realised she was panting, her heart racing as she struggled to catch her breath.

"Santana?" A low voice called from behind her. The Cheerleader bit out a growl, her right hand coming up to rub at her temple, the pounding in her head now in sync with the panicked hammering of her pulse.

"What Fabgay?" she bit out harshly, her voice slightly out of breath. Quinn's eyebrow arched as she surveyed the Latina's current state, choosing to ignore the ire in her voice.

"Are you ok?" the question was low, hazel eyes softened and focussed on the raven-haired girl as she looked away, avoiding the Head Cheerleader's gaze.

"Fine." Santana sighed in reply, before shaking her head as if to clear it, taking a deep breath and looking up at the blonde. "I've just had enough of this fucking lame excuse for a party." She shrugged, "I see enough of these losers at school, I'm gonna bail." The blonde bit her lip, surveying her 'best friend'. Santana bit the inside of her cheek, praying the blonde would let it go. After a brief moment the other girl seemed satisfied with whatever she saw in the Latina's gaze as she nodded once, eyes hardening once more.

"Whatever," the Head Cheerleader said dismissively, "I'm going to enjoy tonight as much as I can. So you'll have to find your own ride home." Santana rolled her eyes," sure bitch," her nose scrunching in annoyance, "I'm a big girl, I can walk just fine." Quinn seemed to pause at her words, eye's flashing briefly with real emotion as her mouth opened to retort –

"Baby?" the low timbre of Sam's voice called out from the doorway. The Quarterback stood in the doorway, holding two cups full of what was probably cheap beer. The Latina saw her out and took it, turning away from the blonde before she could pretend that she actually gave a damn about her supposed 'best friend'.

"San-," "See ya Q!" Santana yelled, not bothering to turn back to look at the blonde as she walked swiftly away. It was only once she turned the corner that her pace broke into a run, the previous feeling of panic erupting within her once more. _**What the fuck was wrong with her?**_ She was beginning to think that her life was falling apart. Tonight, on top of unpredictable mood swings, random urges to burst into tears – which led to her hiding in bathrooms, empty classrooms, and the girls changing room - her mind flashed to her last visit to the small locker room on the second floor and the small diva whom had been in it.

"_Or we could talk?" Rachel blurted out in a flurry. "Or maybe you could just talk. I can be a rather attentive listener you know-," _

The Latina's pace quickened, her movement smoother as she set out a destination in her mind. After what seemed like a few minutes she came to a halt in front of the house she had been running to. She took a moment to catch her breath, resting her hands on her knees as she panted. Her casual jeans and tee ensemble really wasn't meant for night time jogging and was hot and restrictive. Regardless she was here now. She collected herself, drew herself up to her full height and rang the doorbell.

She grimaced at the open-mouthed look of shock and confusion she received when the door was pulled open, choosing to ignore the occupant's spluttered greeting –"That offer of talking?-" she stated, cutting across the garbled "Hi Sa-wha-," "-Or me talking and you listening? Is that still up for grabs?"


	3. Chapter 3

I'm back!

Hello once more to all my readers, sorry for my extended absence. My exams went well – thanks to all who wished me luck.

I know I totally owe you an explanation for my absence so I'll try and be succinct.

I wrote a nothing in the holidays and was gearing up to get back into my fanfics when they were over. However on the last weekend of the holidays my grandfather passed away very suddenly. Needless to say I wasn't in the right space to write anything. What followed the next day was the news of the passing of Cory Monteith which completely put me off the idea of writing Staking Claim – Finn was not my favourite character and I really intended to make him a douche in SC, however now I feel the need to re-evaluate my story plan a little.

So yes, I have been rather slack – I do apologise. Please bear with me while I sort myself out, there's a lot of drama at home, me and my family (mum, dad and younger sister) all live in NZ and my grandfather live(d) in Spain and my uncles live in the U.K. so there is a lot of long distant planning required and calculations of funds to get to his memorial etc etc…

Anyway, in regards to Gifted. I am in the process of writing the next chapter(s) – which will contain heavy Pezberry smut (finally!) and need your help in deciding an important detail.

Please tell me if…

you think Rachel should be a virgin? (has no idea what she's doing)

or

should she have only had sex once? (know's the basics but not very good)

or

Should she be an experienced lover? (very good)

It's a pretty important decision as it will colour the entirety of the Pezberry interaction.

Please tell me what you think by review or PM. I'll leave this up for 3 days and then post the version that is voted most popular by you guys.

All the best

_UnknownArtiste_


	4. Chapter 4

Here's Chapter 3! Sorry for the wait. And shortness. To be honest I really struggled with writing this, I still feel like I'm on some sort of emotional rollercoaster - so much drama here :/ Regardless I soldiered through.

Please do let me know what you think, the next chapter will contain the long awaited smut and I can reassure you that it will be much longer than tonight's meagre offerings.

All the best

_UnknownArtiste_

* * *

Rachel stared at the girl in her doorway, flabbergasted by the ruffled appearance of the normally put-together cheerleader. A few stray raven locks of the girl's hair stuck to her forehead and her obviously top-brand t-shirt was extremely creased.

"Well?" the Latina barked nervously, startling the smaller girl out of her surprised trance. Rachel could only watch in confusion as the taller girl's forehead crease while she swallowed shakily. For a brief second Rachel caught a glimpse of the Santana from the locker room; eyes soft and vulnerable, hurt clear in chocolate orbs before they began to harden and the cold mask reappeared. She could see it happen once more before her as she failed to reply.

"You know what?" the Latina muttered, eyes now dark and hard "Forget it." She made to turn and Rachel was spurred into action, the other girl's movements jerking her into motion.

"Wait!"

The Cheerleader turned and Rachel was once again almost thrown back in time to the locker room. Swallowing her trepidation she smiled softly, stepping aside to clear the doorway. "Of course the offers still available." Santana stared, arms tight around her body as she seemed to assess the genuineness of Rachel's words.

"Santana," the diva said with a slight huff, "c'mon. You're going to catch a cold out there in just a t-shirt." Santana hesitated, obviously conflicted before she seemed to steal herself; taking a breath, nodding and stepping into the Berry's doorway.

* * *

The heat from the steaming cup of hot chocolate was comforting as it moved up her hands, causing her fingers to tingle. She hadn't even realised that she was cold, too busy trying to combat the image of Brittany and Artie taunting her as she'd run. She swallowed down the hurt, forcing herself to focus on her surroundings. The various pictures of the Berry family were admittedly cute and it was clear from the many bright smiles that there was a lot of love within the small family unit.

She smiled weakly at Rachel when she entered the living room, her own steaming cup in hand. The diva sat down in the comfy looking armchair adjacent to the couch the cheerleader was sitting on.

"Are you o-," "Why did you let me in?" the Latina asked with apparent confusion.

Rachel's brow furrowed, "because you obviously came to me for a reason, I wasn't going to send you away."

The taller girl let out a disbelieving sigh, "God Berry, what if I was planning to prank you or something?"

The diva swallowed, struggling to understand why the Latina was questioning her. "I try not to believe the worst in everyone Santana. You deserve the benefit of doubt."

"No," the cheerleader said softly, eyes slightly glassy as she focussed on the pictures on the wall, "I really don't."

Rachel's brow furrowed as she tried to understand where the other girl's train of thought was leading her to and why she had felt the need to come to her; the school freak.

"Has this-," the smaller brunette tried to say, nervousness causing her mouth to somehow struggle with forming the words, "has this got something to do with Brittany?"

"What?" Santana retorted harshly, eyes wide in surprise, "No-no," she tried to deny, face pinched in slight aggravation.

It was slightly creepy how Berry managed to give her that look. The same look from the locker room, like the smaller girl could look right through her.

"Santana…" Rachel murmured softly, trailing off as the Latina's vehement façade of denial crumbled. The taller girl's shoulder fell forward as she hunched over, long fingers clenching firmly on her mug as she let out a small sob.

"God," Santana said with a strangled sob "am I that obvious?"

Rachel let out a soft sigh, "Not really. I just…" "What?" The Latina retorted, looking up at her with slightly red-rimmed eyes, "you just what?"

"I just pay attention to people, that's all." The smaller brunette looked away from the cheerleader, sorrow lacing her features, "I don't really," she released a frustrated sigh, cheeks becoming pink as she realised what she was about to divulge to the other girl, "I don't really have a lot of people at school that I socialise with so…" she groaned lightly, embarrassed by her own admittance, "-so I watch. People. A lot." She avoided the Latina's gaze, unable to face her amusement or worse, pity.

Santana struggled to find a reply to the smaller girl's confession, self-disgust and guilt roiling in her gut. Logically she knew that it wasn't _entirely_ her fault but she couldn't deny the small voice in her head that was tallying up every time she'd thrown a nasty comment or nickname toward the smaller brunette.

Or worse yet, a slushy. As minimal as it seemed in comparison to Fabray's targeted bullying, she knew that she did have a hand in Rachel's isolation.

The Cheerleader opened her mouth to apologise, releasing a huff of air as the words hung on her tongue

"I-," "It's whatever." Rachel stated bluntly, coldly even, "High School sucks for everyone, right?" Now soft chocolate brown orbs turned back to the Latina, causing the taller girl to breath in at the intensity of the diva's gaze, "Even you."

Santana could only nod, "Yeah."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N First off sorry for the extended wait. Things with my granddad's funeral and Will have been a mess. My uncle's turned into squabbling children and my dad wasn't actually much better. I mean, the poor man died (alone for god's sake!) and they were more concerned about what to do with his money and belongings left behind! This of course wasn't helped by their wives (my mother excluded 'cos seriously, my dad picked a level headed catch in that one) pressuring them and sticking their noses where it honestly wasn't needed. God, they barely gave a damn about the man. They didn't even spend a Christmas or birthday with him. No, me, my parents and lil' sister did. Argh. Seriously family suck. When I die I'm gonna leave everything I have to orphans or something. And my lil' sister. The rest of my family can take a long walk off a short pier.

Anyway, I sincerely apologise for my absence. And for those wanting to know SC will be back asap, I was having some writers block with it but now I feel like I'm back on track so keep your eyes peeled.

All the best

_UnknownArtiste_

"So…" Rachel began with a slight hint of awkwardness, "what happened?"

Santana sighed; face now dry as she leant forward to place her empty mug on the small table in front of her. "She and Artie were practically going at it in the middle of Rick the Stick's kitchen."

Rachel winced, almost reaching out to pat the Latina's shoulder before thinking better of it, wrapping her hand firmly around her mug once more. "That sucks."

"Yeah," the Cheerleader said softly, eyes focussed on her fingers tracing the patterns within the grain of the wooden table before her.

"It's just, the only reason I went to the stupid thing is 'cause I promised B I would. Ages ago mind you. Before she even knew Wheels existed." She rolled her eyes, "That stupid Puckhead throws a massive party every year 'round this time, his birthday or some shit like that -," at this Rachel couldn't help but smile, even in throes of heartbreak Santana was still so…Santana. "-and after she got that ear infection and missed it last year I promised I'd go with her next time." The taller brunette shrugged, her tone mournful "I just thought she'd at least remember…or care. God!" with a frustrated growl Santana buried her face in her hands, sniffling once more.

Rachel could no longer fight the urge. With a slight (and understandable) degree of hesitance she placed her left hand on the other girls shoulder. She felt the Latina shudder slightly at her touch and knew she couldn't hold back, smoothly moving from her chair to sit beside the Cheerleader, pulling the other girl into a firm hug. For a brief moment Santana was still, probably contemplating resisting before she relaxed into the smaller girl's hold.

"It's okay," the diva murmured softly, "I got you."

* * *

It was strange, being held by someone other than Brittany.

Santana had long ago grown out of the need to seek comfort from her mother and her father had never really been the affectionate type. Besides, why did she need to be comforted by her parents when her best friend is the most affectionate and caring girl ever? A girl who gave out hugs and kisses with almost every breath of air. Or at least was. Santana wasn't sure what they were anymore; the lines had been blurred long ago.

Still, it was nice that Berry tried.

She didn't know how long they sat there, Rachel showed no signs of being uncomfortable or letting go. It seemed she was willing to hold the other girl as long as she needed her to. Santana wasn't going to kick a gift horse in the mouth; it had been months since anyone had held her, even if it was what could be considered a stranger.

After what seemed like a good ten minutes the Latina pulled back, feeling embarrassment creeping up within her. "I'm not usually so weird." She murmured, thankful for her dark complexion as she fought the urge to blush.

Rachel gave her a wry smile, "It's perfectly understandable Santana. Given the circumstances-," "Okay, okay," the Latina stated dryly with an eye-roll, familiarity returning with the beginnings of the diva's tirade "geez, a simple 'it's fine' would've done."

"Well yeah," Rachel said with a shrug, "but you certainly feel less weird now, right?"

Santana couldn't help but give a small chuckle upon realising what the smaller girl had done, "god, you are a strange one Rachel Berry."

* * *

"Guest room is through there -" The smaller girl gestured to the upcoming door to the right of them as they walked up the hallway. "-and I'm just across the hall." She finished with a warm smile as the Cheerleader tried not to fidget, embarrassment clouding her senses.

She cleared her throat softly, "Thanks Rachel," she somehow managed to maintain eye contact with the diva, "for listening," she coughed lightly, "and letting me crash here and shit."

Rachel surveyed her with a hint of amusement as a slight smile played on her lips. "I couldn't let you walk home alone at this time of night, honestly don't worry about it." She touched the Latina's arm gently, nudging her towards the awaiting guest bedroom. "I'll just get you something to borrow for the night, make yourself comfortable."

Santana watched the diva turn and open her bedroom door (which was unsurprisingly adorned with a large gold star) before turning to open her own door for the night. The small room was simple but elegant, clearly a guest room, a conclusion backed by the lack of personal touch. Rather it was clinical in feeling – much like a upscale hotel room. The brunette sat at the edge of the bed, happily surprised by the softness of the bed as she relaxed on it. All of a sudden the lateness of the night plus the stress of the past few hours hit her at once. She was exhausted. Wearily she reached down, pulling off her flats.

In the with-Brittany days she would always wear heels to any party, partly because she knew they only accentuated her legs (which after Sue Sylvester's Cheerio training looked fanatastic) and she thoroughly enjoyed the effect it had on the many hormonal teenage boys that were usually present and also because they made her almost the same height as Brit, which made for easier drunk make-outs in secluded corners of whichever party they were at. In without-Brittany days, as she'd dubbed the particular period in her life, she'd forgone her usual fuck-me heels. Without Brittany, not even the hungry looks of boys or jealous looks of her peers were appealing.

Santana huffed; she really was pathetic.

Santana's phone began to vibrate in her jeans pocket, each vibration in sync with the beat of the current ringtone. Although the volume was at its lowest the Latina knew the pattern of vibrations off by heart. She'd been the one to studiously buy the damn song after all, 95 cents was a small price to pay for the old ABBA classic, and Brittany had been so pleased, taking pleasure in crooning the lyrics in Santana's ear as she'd selected it.

_**–' you are the dancing queen, young and sweet-**_

With slight trepidation Santana answered, opening her mouth to speak when the sounds from the other end registered _-the loud rustle of fabric, a slight grunt followed by soft murmurs, a whimper and then the slow build up thuds, slightly sporadic in their rhythm and then a long, low moan of "Britta-"_

Bile rose in Santana's mouth as the phone fell from her hands, hitting the hardwood floor with a crack. With wide unseeing eyes she tried to control her body and the urge to run far, far away. From what she had no clue, but the idea of running gave the promise of release, a physical relief from the agony she was currently feeling. Her eyes clenched shut as she shuddered, remembering the sounds that had just assaulted her ears via the cellular phone lying in pieces on the floor below her, trying desperately to block them out.

All at once it was too much and she rose swiftly from her perch, stepping towards to the door as it flew open, Rachel Berry now standing in her path.

The diva stood there with a wide, open smile, brown eyes soft and sincere as she looked at the taller brunette before. Rachel was quite pretty Santana noted objectively, her brain stating facts almost detachedly, desperately separating her from her hearts current anguish, hot even. Her legs were long and lean, ass firm and her lips always looked so soft.

And in that brief moment Santana did the only thing she could do to prevent herself from succumbing to her heartbreak and breaking down right there and then or running herself into an early grave.

She took two quick steps forward, ignoring the smaller girl's squeak of surprise as she encroached upon her personal space and firmly pressed her lips against Rachel's, kissing her firmly on the mouth.


	6. Chapter 6

The smaller girl was still as Santana basically assaulted her mouth before she seemed to come back to her senses, pushing the cheerleader back roughly.

"What?-" the diva tried to get out but the taller girl was having none of it, one hand cupping Rachel's jaw and another firmly grasping her hip, pulling her into the taller girl's hold as her lips descended once more.

Santana took advantage of Rachel's open mouth with her dexterous tongue, eager to coerce the smaller girl into simply going along with her. Rachel, it seemed, was not getting the message and with an even more forceful shove sent the Latina backwards into the guest bed.

"What was that?" the smaller brunette snapped out, confusion and anger apparent in her voice. Santana however was ignorant, too busy wallowing in the sting of rejection she felt. God, not only did Brittany not want her but even Rachel Berry, the girl with a dick, a freak of nature didn't want her either. Was she that worthless?

"Santana?" her name fell softly from Rachel's lips and the Latina looked up to see the smaller brunette looking down at her with soft brown eyes, an apologetic look on her face.

"I'm sorry," the diva murmured hesitantly, reaching forward to cup Santana's face, brushing her thumbs across her cheeks wipe away the tears that Santana hadn't realised had fallen. "I was just taken by surprise that's all, don't cry."

Her words were said with such kindness, such kindness that Santana knew she didn't deserve that she couldn't help but cry, the tears heavy in her eyes.

"You don't want me." She managed to mumble, trying to avert her eyes from Rachel's, "Brittany doesn't want me," at this she couldn't help but release a soft sob, Rachel's hands tightening minutely on her face as the diva tried to catch her gaze. Santana's eyes flitted back to Rachel's, "why don't you want me?"

The diva's breath caught as the cheerleader pushed herself up, closer to the smaller girl. "Am I not attractive to you?" the words had a slightly bitter desperation to them, "Why? I just want to forget. Why won't you help me forget?"

Rachel's brow furrowed at Santana's questions, this probably had something to do with Brittany. Judging from the almost desperate way the Latina was pressing herself against Rachel she concluded it most definitely had something to do with the blue-eyed blonde.

"I can't." she murmured softly, smiling sadly at the heartbroken girl below her, "Of course you're attractive Santana, don't be ridiculous. But I can't help you hurt yourself." She pulled back, "you're hurting right now but sleeping with me won't make you feel any better." The Latina tried to argue, shaking her head but the smaller girl halted her movements, smiling wryly "Trust me. If you're still gung-ho about sleeping with me tomorrow, when you're sober and thinking straight then we can talk again." She spoke with an air of wisdom, "the idea of sex with me won't be at all appealing in the morning."

She laid a kiss on Santana's forehead before moving towards the door, picking up the clothes she'd dropped in the doorway and placing them on top the set of drawers. "Good night Santana." She called softly as she shut the bedroom door. Santana fell back on the bed with a soft thump.

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of her own bedroom door Rachel released a soft groan, her body cursing her girlish sentimentalities as she willed away her raging hard-on. The mere thought of the lean firm body of the Latina caused her erection to pulse, provoked even more by the memory of the feel of the taller brunette so willingly pressed up against Rachel's body – no, the diva willed herself firmly. She'd said no to the cheerleader for a reason. Red-rimmed mocha orbs came to mind as Rachel bit her cheek, sighing as she eyed her bedside drawer which contained her favourite fragrance free lotion.

It was just going to have to be her hand and her tonight.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Here's the new chapter. This especially for the Guest reviewer who moaned about me promising that things were gonna happen and then posting really short chapters. I get why you were whining so here's your chapter lol. I finally grew some balls (metaphorically) and attempted G!P smut! Yay me! Please do tell me if I did a decent enough job. I hope I did :/ Anyways, enjoy!

All the best

_UnknownArtiste_

* * *

The soft tweeting of birds coupled with the harsh brightness of the morning sun irritated Santana as she brooded. She didn't particularly want to leave the warm confines of her bed but she knew she had to face the situation head on. The embarrassment of the night prior lingered on her mind. She'd been a mess. Granted, it wasn't entirely her fault (she swallowed down the hurt she felt as she remembered Brittany's late night call) but she'd been pushed to her capacity to deal and that meant she instantly reverted to distraction.

The Latina let out a huff of irritation before rolling onto her stomach, burying her face in the soft pillows. If only it had been Puck she'd been with instead of Berry. Then they would've just fucked, Santana would've spilt for home after and they both could go on pretending nothing ever happened.

But no, it had to be Berry.

And now Santana had a clusterfuck of awkward to face.

The Latina sighed before rolling over once more to the edge of the bed. She had to do it. It would be simple, like ripping off a band aid. She smiled wryly at the chances of that actually being the case as she got up. Hardly likely.

* * *

The house was almost eerily silent as she ascended the stairs, intent of going back to the guest bedroom. As far as she could tell the rest of the house was empty and she tried to think back to the night prior, trying to recall if Rachel had mentioned anything about her fathers. Drawing a blank she decided not to worry, moving towards the guest room door. The taller brunette paused, glancing sceptically at the opposite bedroom door. She highly doubted that the diva would just leave her (somewhat a stranger) alone in her house.

_Or perhaps she was so embarrassed by Santana's desperate advances that she had left, probably hanging round the mall or worse the Lima Bean; waiting for Santana to leave as she told everyone about how desper-_ no, she told herself. Berry wasn't like that. She actually had a heart, Santana could see it.

Deciding to brave it she turned to Rachel's door, knocking lightly. She paused, ears straining for a voice telling her to enter. Hearing nothing she knocked again, slightly louder. Still nothing. Conflicted the cheerleader glanced back at the guest room door. _She could just get changed and leav-_ she shook her head, this was no time to be pathetic.

Bracing herself for a possible high pitched admonishment regarding personal space/boundaries she leant forward, twisting the door handle and pushing the door open. She let out a small of breath of air as her eyes peered around the darkened room before locating the lump that was Rachel Berry in the middle of a large four poster bed. As the brunette's eyes adjusted to the light she was able to make out the slight curve of a shoulder and long tendrils of chocolate brown hair as the diva slept on her side, her back to the doorway.

The Latina watched the lump move unperceptively with each deep breath with a soft smile of her lips as she felt a relief wash over her. She shook her head, humoured by her own silliness. She was turning into such a freakin' sap.

"Qeghnmn…" Rachel sighed softly.

Santana froze; eyes wide as she saw the diva begin to move. She didn't want to wake the girl up but at the same time didn't want to be caught creepily watching her as she slept. Before she could decide Rachel grunted, rolling over onto her back abruptly and Santana's mouth dropped open slightly in shock as the smaller girl whimpered softly, body moving in a shallow thrusting motion. The Latina's eyes couldn't help but focus on the prominent bulge clear beneath the diva's duvet. The smaller girl looked…big.

"Qeghnnmn…" Rachel grunted once more and Santana's eyebrow raised, it sounded a lot like – "Quinn…" the diva murmured, hips bucking sharply. The action caused the bunched duvet to move slightly exposing Rachel's left leg mid-thigh. Santana's eyes drifted to the bare skin, considering all she had discovered, all the while contemplating the chances that Rachel was nude under her duvet. The Latina couldn't deny she was tempted to see for herself exactly what the smaller girl was packing but the desire was tempered by the fear of crossing unspoken boundaries.

Rachel had done her upmost to respect the Latina, she should do the same.

"_Of course you're attractive Santana, don't be ridiculous." –" If you're still gung-ho about sleeping with me tomorrow, when you're sober and thinking straight then we can talk again." _

The Latina bit her lip as she considered the diva's words from the night prior. That hadn't been an actual outright 'no', had it? It was more of a 'maybe next time'. And it wasn't like Santana wanted to rape the poor girl -not that she would need to, she knew she had a smoking body, who wouldn't want sleep with her? Her mind drifted to Brittany and she immediately shut down that train of thought. Regardless, it was just a curious peek. Nothing more, nothing less.

Nodding to herself she quickly moved to the bed before she lost her nerve, reaching forward to grab the edge of the duvet. She glanced quickly at the smaller girl who was now still, slumbering quietly, hard-on still apparent. Snatching a breath she quickly flipped the left corner of the duvet, completely exposing the lower half of the diva.

Her breath caught as her earlier musings were confirmed; Rachel was most definitely naked.

Santana's eyes focussed on the diva's morning wood, which leaned lazily in the air. Santana couldn't help but release a soft gasp, the thick cock obviously wasn't even fully erect yet it was big. Definitely far bigger that Finn Hudson's. Santana fought back a giggle, no wonder Hudson was so eager to badmouth Berry, in comparison to the girl he was nothing but a tiny poke. Lost in wonder Santana couldn't fight the urge to touch, reaching out to lightly stroke the underside of Rachel's shaft, taking note of the obvious care the diva took in her hygiene.

Rachel murmured once more, hips bucking shallowly as Santana quickly retracted her hand. She took stock of her situation, registering her deeper breathing, tight nipples and now damp panties.

The sight of Rachel Berry, exposed and hard beneath her was making her wet.

She almost shook her head at the absurdity. Usually the only way for her get her wet during a random hook-up was to imagine Brittany or the naked girls in the posters on Puck's walls. She was a lesbian for crying out loud. She knew it; she just couldn't admit it or say it to anyone else.

But for some reason Rachel Berry was an exception for Santana. The cheerleader tilted her head as she contemplated the softly whimpering girl below her. Maybe it was because Rachel Berry was for all intent and purposes a girl. She had soft curves, nicely sized breasts, soft pouty lips – everything that Santana loved about the female form. The only difference was the penis between her legs, which Santana considered blithely, could be likened to a permanent strap on.

Rachel's hips snapped up once more and Santana was spurred into action. Regardless of why Santana was attracted to Rachel she was going to do something about it. The Latina moved to the bottom of the bed, watched the diva's face as she slowly kneeled between her legs. Confident that the smaller girl was still asleep she reached forward once more, taking the girl in her hand.

Her eye's watched in wonderment as she clasped her hand around the smaller brunette's impressive girth. Santana couldn't quite fit her fingers around the shaft, at least half an inch between her thumb and forefinger and she marvelled at the softness of the diva's skin and thick veins running from the base of the diva's cock to the tip. She noticed with slight fascination that the Rachel was circumcised, her mushroom head dark and bold.

Rachel grunted, thrusting in Santana's hand and the cheerleader pumped her hand, encouraging the diva's movements as her core throbbed with each breathy whimper that fell from soft lips. Santana swiped at the spongey head, gathering the pre-come that had begun to leak from the tip to lubricate her hands, allowing her to slide easier along the diva's shaft.

"Qeggnnmm…" Rachel whimpered again, hips now moving at a more regular pace. Santana couldn't help but growl low in her throat at what she suspected was Quinn's name again. Rachel's feminine grunts were louder now as her hips thrusted eagerly into the cheerleader's grip. Santana's eyes were so focussed on the smaller girl's cock that she failed to see the diva's eyes flutter open, blearily glancing down before widening in surprise at the Latina between her legs.

Santana's looked up when Rachel's hips froze mid-thrust, gaze locking with the wide-eyes of one Rachel Berry.

* * *

Shocked as she was Rachel couldn't help the tiny part of her that was ecstatic to find the Latina in her bed. It was that tiny part of her which revelled in the smirk that suddenly appeared on Santana's face.

"Santana," Rachel began but was cut off when the Latina abruptly leant forward, taking the head of Rachel's cock into her mouth. "Sa-" the smaller girl trailed off in a moan, fighting her fluttering eyes as the cheerleader took her deeper into her mouth, inch by inch. The Latina's eyes, which were now the colour of black coal locked onto hers as the cheerleader pumped the last few inches of her shaft with her hand.

Grounding her teeth Rachel fought for control, refusing to become a victim to her own libido. She grunted out a "No," and reached down, intending to pull the Latina's mouth off her dick. Santana's eyebrow quirked upwards as she swallowed, moving down and taking all 9 inches of Rachel's cock in her mouth. Rachel's hands gripped the Latina's hair as she felt herself bottom out in the taller brunette's throat, shuddering slightly as she felt the muscles in Santana's throat convulse around her cock.

"Nghhhh, fuuuuuckkk…"Rachel whimpered, fighting the urge to thrust. Santana sucked hard, humming ever so slightly before bobbing her head up and down a few times. Rachel threw her head back, hands tightening in raven locks. "I'-I-nghh-cu-gon-ohhhh-cum!" the diva moaned, staring down at the cheerleader widely as she once more deep-throated Rachel, humming Journey's Don't Stop Believing as she did so. Rachel's snapped up once, pushing her cock firmly into the Latina's mouth before she released, warm fluid gushing into the girl's throat.

"Fuuuuuccckkkkk…" the smaller girl groaned, hips sinking into the mattress. She blearily looked down at Santana who was now kneeled between her legs, licking the semen that had dripped out of the corner of her mouth with her tongue.

"Well Berry. That wasn't too bad, now was it?"


End file.
